


in feeling lost without u

by mauvehoodie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smoking, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvehoodie/pseuds/mauvehoodie
Summary: действительно ли то, что я чувствую - реально, или я все-таки себе все это навязал?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	in feeling lost without u

хенджин осветляет волосы во второй раз за последние полгода и слушает role model на репите.   
у него через две недели первая в его жизни зачетная неделя, за окнами его многоэтажного дома на побережье злится холодными волнами море, а мама печет имбирные печенья в первый раз в этом году.   
хенджин заочно учится на кафедре мировой литературы и искусства и что ему делать дальше с таким образованием он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, но это будут проблемы хенджина из будущего, а он предпочитает жить сегодняшним днем, о чем, наверное, однажды пожалеет. скоро ему нужно будет доехать до его университета в другой город, большой, перспективный, где даже хенджину найдется место, с большим метро и красивыми огнями по ночам. и хенджину совсем немного страшно и тревожно, но об этом он тоже предпочитает не думать. 

в большом городе живет минхо. сам по себе, в каком-то смысле, как этот город. потому что всем безусловно нравится и потому что каждый хочет быть как можно ближе к нему, быть с ним. минхо для большинства - холодный второкурсник, учащийся на рекламе, который близко к себе никого не подпускает.   
как они познакомились с хенджином, а уж тем более, как вышло, что они стали такими близкими друг для друга - загадка даже для самого хенджина. наверное, все дело в том, что хенджин никогда не пытался минхо понравиться. он в принципе никому не пытался нравиться, потому что прекрасно понимал, что в этом нет совершенно никакого смысла. 

хенджин случайно нашел минхо через чанбина, точнее, его инстаграм, и когда минхо зафолловил его в ответ не придал этому никакого значения. тогда он был в большом городе, впервые приехав в свой университет с целью начать там учиться. слово за слово они с минхо начали списываться время от времени. хенджин считает, что их знакомство - самое скучное из всех что у него когда либо были. 

"у меня важное объявление" .   
электронные цифры на экране телефона царапают по зрачкам. 1:43, хенджину давно пора спать, у него завтра сдача важного проекта, да и вообще в графе его планов явно не было пункта "похерить режим", но ему пишет минхо и спать после такого ну как-то совсем не хочется. хенджин переворачивается на живот в кровати, сильнее кутаясь в одеяло и подминая под себя подушку. "что за объявление?" он отправляет сообщение в 1:47 и выходит из мессенжера с целью бездумно скроллить твиттер и делать вид, что минхо его ни разу не волнует. 

о том, что минхо популярен хенджин узнал много позже из разговора с самим же минхо, потому что в маленьком городе как-то не до популярности иногородних мальчиков. тогда хенджин еще несколько дней не мог думать ни о чем кроме этого и едва не просрочил первый в его жизни дедлайн.   
потом в итоге спросил "почему ты тогда со мной общаешься?" глупо избегая приходящих в ответ сообщений.   
"в смысле "почему"?" и "потому что мне нравится с тобой общаться разве такого не может быть?"  
потом хенджин скурпулезно объяснял минхо, что он чуж(д)ак, из маленького города, никому не известный, зашуганный, да и к тому же, волосы у него желтые, как жженая солома. минхо решительно упирался и говорил, что для него нет таких понятий и говорил, что хенджину нужно смотреть на мир шире. 

хван долго пытался понять как именно "шире", и разве можно еще шире, чем он, рассматривающий все варианты провала, какие только возможны. в итоге, ни к какому конкретному выводу так и не пришел, как и их диалог, начатый хенджином и никем так и не закоченный. 

"у тебя зачеты когда начинаются?"

хенджин не понимает, к чему такие дурацкие вопросы, потому что минхо прекрасно знает, что тогда же, когда и у него, он хмурится печатая ответ спустя несколько секунд судорожного обдумывания смысла самого вопроса. 

"не хочешь пожить у меня когда приедешь?"

у хенджина сердце ухает в пятки.   
наверное, интернета для него сегодня достаточно.   
минхо еще пишет что-то про сигареты на балконе, с невероятным видом, про сидр и диван, на котором слишком мало места для двоих, но хенджин этого уже не читает.   
у хенджина в голове флешбеками моменты их с минхо прогулок, еще с лета, когда они только-только познакомились и минхо каким-то чудесным образом успел выцепить хенджина из душного общества в такую пьянящую свободу. хенджин тогда думал, что в минхо влюбился. он так думал еще до того, как они встретились лично, если быть честным. и много дней-часов-минут-секунд после этого.   
но большим городам, с которыми все хотят быть, присуще маленькие, пусть и многообещающие уничтожать, а никак уж не любить.   
поэтому, наверное, минхо никогда не полюбит хенджина в ответ. 

просто минхо он... он другой. он ничуть не хуже, ни в коем случае, но хенджину кажется, что он для минхо - слишком простой, слишком маленький, неинтересный, некрасивый. в хенджине никогда не было загадки, не было того, за что обычно большие города могут полюбить. но почему от этого так горько в горле? хенджин не может объяснить. 

он даже не уверен, что в минхо влюблен о чем обозленно рассказывает джисону, заламывая пальцы и сдувая отросшую челку, спадающую на глаза. 

\- я даже не знаю, что такое быть "влюбленным"! может, есть вообще какой-нибудь гайд или, блять, курс, не знаю, чтобы понять, что человека любишь? - хенджин раздраженно пинает пустую банку из-под энергетика и затягивается. они стоят в прокуренном подъезде дома, где снимает квартиру какой-то там джисонов хен, хенджин в подробности не вдавался. 

\- хенджинни, господи, что ты как маленький ну, - джисон хмурится, складывая руки на груди. - нет никакого рецепта любви, нет уж тем более эликсира влюбленности, есть только ты и твои чувства. - он смотрит на хенджина "тем самым многозначительным взглядом, который бесит его больше всего, блять, на планете" и складывает руки на груди.   
хенджин закатывает глаза и отворачивается, вглядываясь в джисонов силуэт в стекле. 

джисон - среднестатистический житель маленького города на побережье, каких не любят все среднестатистические бабушки у подъездов. возможно только чуть более удачливый, чем хенджин. 

\- чан-хен говорит, что чтобы понять, любишь ли ты кого-то, нужно отрефлексировать, что конкретно ты чувствуешь рядом с ним. 

у джисона есть солнечный феликс, у которого глаза загораются ярче звезд, когда он джисона видит. 

\- джисон, я понятия не имею кто я, какие к черту рефлексии. - хеджин откровенно нервничает, потому что рефлексировать он не любит. в последнее время особенно. ему значительно проще жить, учитывая только первостепенно-поверхностные факты, которые он распознает сразу. джисон вздыхает и, мотая головой, поднимается по ступеням куда-то вверх, наверное, к тому самому хену, имя которого хенджин не помнит. 

\- я не знаю, что тебе сказать, - джисон поджимает губы, - но если ты будешь действительно любить человека, ты это ни с чем не перепутаешь. 

хенджин соглашается на предложение минхо приехать практически сразу, а потом еще долго лежит, смотря в потолок и жалея о своем существовании. минхо никогда не полюбит его в ответ. почему-то от постоянного прокручивания этой мысли в голове становится тошнотворно плохо, хотя хенджин даже не уверен в том, что он сам по отношению к минхо чувствует. джисон говорит, что если бы ничего, то и не было бы так плохо от этих мыслей, но хенджин его игнорирует, как и любой другой голос благоразумия извне. 

минхо периодически скидывает фотографии своей кошки, а хенджин пытается вспомнить: нет ли у него на кошек аллергии. с последними днями учебы как-то совсем не клеится. хенджин сам с собой не клеится тоже.   
в час-сорок-три минхо уже ему не пишет, а он шмыгает носом. до его отъезда остается неделя, всего ничего и это пугает. не то чтобы сильно, но кончики пальцев леденеют, а к горлу подкатывает неприятный ком. 

\- почему сборы - это всегда такой стресс? - хенджин прижимает телефон к уху плечом, сворачивая домашнюю толстовку в рулон. джисон на том конце провода смеется.   
с того самого разговора тема о чувствах хенджина больше не поднималась, потому что риск ссоры становился слишком большим и ни у одного, ни у другого не было сил и желания эти ссоры вести. джисон сказал, что когда ты к человеку физически близко, все становится в миллионы раз проще и понятней. хенджин подумал, что клубок его мыслей в голове распутать невозможно даже физически. 

***

хенджин любит поезда за их монотонность. в поезде все твои мысли заглушаются и становятся какими-то сонливыми, что ли. 

но эта поездка становится невероятно вычурным исключением. 

хенджин искренне надеялся, что он проспит все те несчастные несколько часов поездки, чтобы не нагружать себя лишними мыслями, но его мозг был категорически противоположного мнения и в итоге хенджин обнаружил себя за ведением бесконечной рефлексии-дебатов с самим же собой.   
наверное, если бы его попросили описать то, что он чувствует одним словом он бы сказал "сложно", что вполне очевидно, потому что практически любой среднестатистический человек, пытающийся разобраться в своих чувствах так ответит. другое ли это "сложно" у хенджина не может точно сказать даже он сам. хотя, казалось бы, сложить два и два в начальной школе было совсем простой манипуляцией, может, это хенджин самостоятельно усложняет себе жизнь? стал бы минхо звать к себе хенджина, если бы ему было действительно все равно?   
хенджин не знает. минхо для него намного более сложная задача, чем просто сложение двух и двух. зато хенджин знает, что у минхо в душе тысяча и один подводный камень и искренне боится на них натыкаться, потому что понятия не имеет, что с ними делать. отсюда и возникает вопрос: действительно ли хенджин чувствует что-то к минхо или все это - просто нехватка любви и внимания? 

хенджин упирается лбом в стекло и пытается поймать взглядом пролетающие мимо деревья. кто-то впереди громко говорит "ты слишком много думаешь, это не приведет ни к чему хорошему" и он невольно дергается. 

*** 

минхо курит какие-то тяжелые сигареты, стоя посреди перрона в сером пальто, а вокруг его шеи обернут черный вязанный шарф. идет снег. хенджин, кажется, не очень помнит что такое "дышать".   
хенджин неловко сходит с поезда, таща за собой чемодан и жмурится от снежинок летящих в глаза, ежась от холода. старший замечает его не сразу, видимо о чем-то сильно задумавшись. 

минхо оборачивается на хенджина ровно в момент, когда у него в наушниках почти на всю громкость звучит i want to be with you - chloe morinodo и это совпадение ему тоже не нравится. он подходит к старшему совсем близко, когда тот наконец замечает его.   
хенджину кажется, что минхо улыбается ярче всех вместе взятых огней большого города, хенджину кажется, что минхо улыбается ярче солнца. 

\- от тебя сигаретами воняет, - хенджин впервые за последнюю вечность искренне смеется, когда минхо не спрашивая хватает ручку его чемодана и направляется в сторону метро. 

\- и я по тебе скучал, дорогуша. - минхо не перестает улыбаться ни на секунду, переплетая свои пальцы с хенджиновыми. 

в метро хенджин все таки засыпает прямо у минхо на плече. от чего то думать больше не хочется совершенно ни о чем, будто больше совершенно ничто не имеет никакого смысла, слова путаются, не слушаясь и отказываются складываться в предложения, ровно как и чувства с мыслями в сердце у хенджина. минхо ровно дышит, едва ощутимо поглаживая костяшки пальцев хенджина своим большим и хвану кажется, что вешать на то, что он чувствует хотя бы какие-то ярлыки - самая бесполезная вещь во вселенной. поэтому он решает больше такой дребеденью не заниматься.   
когда они выходят из метро хенджин пишет джисону и маме, что он доехал в находится в безопасности, а минхо предлагает зайти за сидром. 

у минхо дома светлый паркет и море цветов. хенджину кажется, что как минимум одно растение на квадратный метр тут точно можно насчитать, но делать он этого конечно не собирается. он тискает суни не переставая говорить, как сильно он скучал (минхо комментирует, что с ним хенджин так не здоровался и шутливо дуется), сбрасывает рюкзак рядом с диваном и уходит в душ. 

*** 

они сидят на кухне, у хенджина в уведомлениях джисон подкалывает его на тему двух влюбленных голубков, что хван успешно игнорирует. его влажные после душа волосы лезут в глаза, за балконными окнами вечно бодрствующий большой город шумит проезжающими, вечно торопящимися куда-то (к кому-то) машинами, а в коленях у хенджина необъяснимая дрожь. 

минхо открывает им сидр, попутно сетуя на грубость его одногруппников, хенджин шутит невпопад, но минхо от чего-то все равно смеется.   
хенджин думает, что вот оно.   
то самое чувство, о котором рассказывал тогда на лестничной клетке джисон.   
и пугается то ли этого чувства, то ли новоприобретенной легкости ни на шутку. 

\- знаешь, - они стоят на балконе, возвышаясь над большим шумным городом, минхо снова курит свои тяжелые и без кнопки.

\- мм? - минхо чуть поворачивает голову к хенджину, хмурясь. 

\- если мои волосы будут вонять табаком из-за тебя я тебе этого не прощу, - минхо смеется, говоря, что они обязательно будут, хенджин легко толкает его кулаком в плечо, забирая сигарету и затягиваясь, игнорируя возмущенные восклицания, все равно "ты взрослый, еще себе купишь". 

они допили сидр и титаническими усилиями даже разложили диван, который все равно оказался слишком узким для двоих. минхо предложил посмотреть друзей и был ужасно удивлен, когда узнал, что хенджин их ни разу не смотрел, за чем последовала двадцатиминутная лекция, прерываемая восклицаниями, никак не проходящего удивления. хенджин смеется так много и так искренне, что скулы начинает сводить. 

хенджин не помнит как засыпает, но просыпается он, обнаруживая себя закинувшим руку на спящего минхо, чего ни на шутку пугается. он тихо встает, стараясь не разбудить спящую на краю дивана суни и уходит в душ. минхо просыпается, когда хенджин жарит блинчики на кухне. 

\- мм, вкусно пахнет, - он мимолетно обнимает хенджина, заставляя того натянуться струной и, кажется, даже перестать дышать и идет ставить чайник. - доброе утро. 

\- доброе. 

хенджин думает, что для минхо, наверное, все действительно в тысячи раз проще. проще, чем хенджиновы мысли, даже проще, чем сложение двух и двух. для минхо ничего не стоит обнять хенджина с утра, потрепать его по волосам пока они едут в неизвестном хвану направлении, наклониться так близко, что у хенджина воздух кончается в легких, а щеки необратимо начинают краснеть.   
хенджин хотел бы, чтобы для него все тоже было так просто. 

\- сегодня мы едем на каток. - минхо лучезарно улыбается, открывая балконную дверь. он курит, пока хенджин завтракает, допивая свой травяной чай. говорят, он успокаивает нервы. 

\- ты же знаешь, что я не умею кататься, да? 

\- не смертельно, со мной научишься, - минхо закрывает за собой дверь, напоследок бросая, чтобы хенджин быстрее доедал и собирался. 

на катке уйма народу и хенджин немного пугается. он оглядывает огромный исполосованный лезвиями коньков овальный блин, по которому проворно снуют туда-сюда люди и сглатывает вязкую слюну. со спины тихо подходит минхо на ухо сообщая, что взял им коньки и хенджин дергается, будто ему приложили ледяные руки к шее. минхо смеется и уходит в сторону скамеек, чтобы переобуться.   
минхо помогает хенджину со шнуровкой, после безуспешных попыток хенджина зашнуровать злосчастные коньки самостоятельно, а хван надеется уже сгореть от неловкости. 

на катке он чувствует себя не многим лучше, несколько раз едва не наворачиваясь на ужасно скользкий лед, который потом называет не самыми лестными нарицательными, но минхо ловит его в самый последний момент. 

\- чтобы я еще раз тебя послушал, - у хенджина губы сводит о холода, пока он расшнуровывает несчастные коньки. минхо ставит рядом с ним большой стакан горячего шоколада. 

\- да ладно тебе, было весело.

\- мгм, - хенджин поднимается на ноги, направляясь к пункту сдачи, - особенно когда я чуть не разбил себе нос. 

\- ну не разбил же, - минхо протягивает хенджину перчатки и предлагает поехать в его любимую кофейню, куда он уже очень давно хочет хвана сводить. 

они возвращаются домой в начале двенадцатого, замерзшие, уставшие, но ужасно довольные. минхо снова включает друзей, пока хенджин сверяет даты зачетов, расслабленно понимая, что до первого у него еще несколько дней. 

минхо открывает окно, предлагая залезть на подоконник и смотреть на машины. говорит, что так он чувствует себя очень хорошо. хенджин говорит, что он сумасшедший, но соглашается (думает, что это значит, что он сумасшедший тоже).   
минхо накрывает их пледом, укладывая голову хенджину на плечо. 

суни спит на диване, на телеке идет уже черт-знает-какая-по-счету серия друзей, но хенджин не жалуется. минхо ерзает, садясь удобнее: - а что ты хотел тогда сказать на самом деле?

\- когда? - у хенджина сердце ухает в пятки. 

\- ну, вчера, на балконе, - минхо выпрямляется, садясь по-турецки и опираясь на противоположную хенджину стену. хмурится и смотрит, кажется, в самую душу. 

\- а... 

хенджин вдруг думает, что за эти два дня и предшествующую им вечность с минхо он не чувствовал того, что мог бы почувствовать хотя бы с кем-нибудь еще. и, наверное, это звучит катастрофически вычурно и громко, но это, пожалуй, единственное, как хенджин мог бы все, что с ним происходит описать. потому что он не знает, как дать название тому, что он чувствует. он понятия не имеет, чувствует ли то же самое минхо, но ему от чего-то вдруг так спокойно и правильно на душе, будто он сейчас находится ровно на том отрезке временного континуума, на котором должен был быть всегда. его больше не волнуют ни большие города, ни люди, которые все бы отдали за то, чтобы на его месте оказаться, ни рефлексии, в которых вреда, когда ты настолько тревожный, больше, чем пользы. все резко становится в миллионы раз проще. он неожиданно даже для самого себя вспоминает, что джисон говорил о том, что какой-то там его хен убежден, что понять, что ты действительно чувствуешь к человеку, можно только находясь рядом с ним.   
и не то, чтобы хенджин понял, как это чувство называется, потому что никогда в жизни до этого его не испытывал, но сейчас он его принимает, и.. 

\- ну... - хенджин запускает руку в волосы, пытаясь понять как лучше минхо все сказать. 

\- если ты не хочешь говорить, я не настаиваю. - минхо серьезно смотрит хенджину в глаза. 

\- нет, нет, дело не в этом, погоди, - хенджин кусает губу, провожая взглядом выходящую из комнаты суни. - я просто... знаешь, я не знаю, как описать, что я к тебе чувствую, но я бы очень хотел тебя прямо сейчас поцеловать. 

\- тогда целуй? я не вижу проблемы, - он тянется к хенджину, но тот отклоняется, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь. 

\- стой! нет, ты не понял-

\- я все прекрасно понял, хенджин, просто поцелуй меня уже. 

у минхо губы теплые и сухие, потому что он бойкотирует бальзамы для губ всеми правдами и неправдами, от него пахнет табаком и горячим травяным чаем, он целует хенджина обнимая его под лопатками и хенджин думает, что, наверное, в каждом правиле могут быть исключения и, возможно, минхо вполне себе может его любить. 

с улицы прямо в комнату задувает ледяной ветер, сигарета минхо давно улетела в пропасть с третьего этажа его квартиры, у хенджина вот-вот начнутся зачеты. и хенджин не знает, что будет завтра, он заочно учится на кафедре мировой литературы и искусства и что ему делать дальше с таким образованием он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, потому что предпочитает жить сегодняшним днем, но почему-то он уверен, что и в сегодня, и в завтра, и даже позже на десяток лет, минхо будет с ним.


End file.
